


[Lilly/Francis]你無法想像那些該死的綠型能做到什麼

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※文檔SCP-4231的見縫插針※強制性行為描寫有※精神虐待有※OOC應該有





	[Lilly/Francis]你無法想像那些該死的綠型能做到什麼

　　夜裡，他們仍然躺在同一張床上。  
　　Francis背對著她蜷縮著身子，明明已經很疲倦卻遲遲無法闔眼，只因為Lilly纖細而修長的手搭在他的腰上。  
　　他多麼希望Lilly睡了，然而原先搭在他腰側的手往前滑動，他多麼希望Lilly已經睡了而撫上他胸膛的手和從背後貼近的柔軟軀體只是睡夢中的本能反應。  
　　「Francis。」那聲充滿明卻意圖呼喚擊碎他所有的希冀。  
　　不、不、不⋯！他本能的抗拒著，然而為什麼不？他當然是愛著Lilly的，他當然是愛著Lilly的。

　　那時的他還不明白每個人都有自己的底線，並把這當成是自己的缺陷，  
　　畢竟他總是不夠好，而Lilly總是對的。

　　於是這次他也放棄了掙扎，甚至翻過身去回應那雙瘮人的、熱切的榛子色的雙眼。  
　　他把自己的雙唇獻上只希望他的女神會滿意他的祭品並停手。  
　　就算是暫時的。

　　他們相擁著，像一對相愛的戀人，對Francis而言若是能停留在這刻而不是進入必然的後續就更好了。  
　　「撫摸我吧，親愛的。」然而她開口推動著她想要的結果：「為什麼你總是這麼生疏又被動呢？」  
　　Lilly撥開他刻意留長的瀏海，顯露出額角尚未痊癒的傷。  
　　他的確該記得購物清單上的每一件物品，他的確該記得她說過的每一句話，畢竟Lilly是個感情起伏相當大的女人，他不該惹她生氣。  
　　被反折的手指、脫臼的關節分散了他自癒的力量，Lilly的手指撫摸著傷口的痂沿著邊緣撕下，在他吃痛發出的抽氣聲中露出底下新生的粉紅色皮膚和再次滲血的裂口。  
　　「Lilly…你還在生氣嗎？」他露出故作鎮定的笑容，在她打算用他的血把尖銳的指甲染紅以前溫柔的抓著她的手腕，並給她所有她想要的東西。  
　　包括他的愛、包括他的恐懼、包括他的眼淚、包括他的勃起。

　　Lilly跨坐在他身上的時候他拼了命的壓下自己可能會有的反抗，好讓Lilly能覺得他愛她。  
　　濕熱的陰道一點一點包覆他、吞嚥他，在Lilly的身體起伏間濕熱又黏滑的愛液從他們身體的接縫順著他的根部流下，濕潤了他的囊袋和會陰。

　　「感受我，Francis…感受我得到的快樂、讓我也感受你得到的歡愉。」她的身體前傾，非人的陰影投射在Francis身上，他的呼吸急促起來。  
　　「別抗拒，你應該還記得上次發生了什麼事吧？」Lilly的手掌覆上他的前額，左手則按著他右邊的太陽穴，上次她這麼做是為了訊問他是否對她不忠誠，儘管他耗盡全部心力都無法抵禦Lilly踏碎他的圍籬去侵犯他的精神領域，之後是整整一個月的偏頭痛和耳鳴。

　　於是這次他粗喘著氣強迫自己冷靜，強迫顫抖的身體鬆懈下來接受她的入侵。

　　「Lilly……」他小聲的哀求著，然而回應他的只有覆在他唇上的吻和滿足的嘆息。  
　　她不會停手的，她從不停手。

　　精神連結建立的那一刻他感覺到自己下身並不存在的器官傳遞的快感，以及不屬於他的情慾支配他的身體。陌生的侵入感讓他驚懼萬分，他感覺得到自己越發硬挺的分身顫動著。  
　　也在他體內顫動著。

　　Lilly再次在他身上動了起來。  
　　「Lilly⋯⋯！我、」插入與被插入的感受從下腹湧上，不論是他還是Lilly的下身都分泌出比平常更多的黏液，隨著他們身體貼合而被擠壓出聲響，Francis還來不及說出的哀求在頂入到深處時便成了呻吟，他從來不知道自己的性器可以插到足以令人緩不過氣的深度。「嗯、⋯！哈啊、⋯⋯！」  
　　「…嗯⋯、很舒服對吧？」Lilly的臉因為情慾而泛紅，她笑著收緊自己下體的肌肉緊緊吸附Francis的硬挺，讓他發出帶著哽咽的呻吟。  
　　「停下⋯我求你停下！」不屬於他的快感沖刷著他的大腦，在他懇求時Lilly的不滿除了從表情顯露以外也從他知覺的內部刺痛著他。  
　　「才怪、你明明就想要得不得了。」  
　　不、  
　　「要不然你自己動吧？」  
　　不！  
　　「我想要你取悅我，Francis。」  
　　他知道此時Lilly除了感覺得到他快高潮的勃起以外也知道他內心的拒絕，然而她的慍怒否定了他。  
　　Francis只能按照她的意思把她壓在床上並在她的兩腿間插入自己的陰莖，剛開始的時候每一個最細微的動作都讓他自己的身體顫抖得快癱軟下來，他哭喘著發出呻吟，直到自己適應才動作得順暢些。  
　　就算不聽Lilly發出的喘息聲他也知道怎樣才能讓她舒服，怎樣的角度、怎樣的力道他都知道，他無法克制自己不受到她的快感推動自己的行為。  
　　「Francis…喔、…深一點……」  
　　他順著Lilly的情慾加強了力道與深度，他想要洩在裡面、她想要他洩在裡面，哪個感受又是屬於他自己的Francis已經分不清了。  
　　共感同調的高潮耗盡他的全力，他在Lilly的身體裡射出了比平常更多的量，而女性綿長不絕的高潮更讓他抽搐著把他掏空。  
　　「Lilly……！」他虛弱、走調的聲音喊著她的名字，屈辱、羞恥、不甘的情緒隨著他的眼淚劃過臉龐。  
　　而高潮帶來確實的快樂，就好像他也希望這麼做似的在他的腦中隆隆作響著壓下他的不情願。

　　「Francis、你不是也能做得很好嗎？」Lilly帶著輕笑的喘息儘管細微卻一字不漏的傳進他腦海裡。

　　她沒有阻止Francis把自己拔出去，失去力氣的身體被她攬在懷裡溫柔的吻著，看來即使是他如此厭惡的事情他最後還是能學會的，為了滿足他的神祇。


End file.
